


Hanky-Panky

by keenquing



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenquing/pseuds/keenquing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is tired of playing it safe.  Contains talk of consensual spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanky-Panky

Despite all of Ned's worries to the contrary, Chuck really did love sex with him. Admittedly, she didn't have anything to compare it to, but that didn't matter. The thing was, sometimes it could get a little formulaic. Not often. But sometimes, especially after they'd tried something new, Ned would get scared. Worried that they were toeing the line a bit too close; that if they went any farther they might get too far into it and wouldn't pay attention to where their hands were or that the plastic was slipping until it was too late. And then for awhile it would be a whole lot of 'Tab A goes in Slot B' until Chuck got tired of it.

It had been three weeks, two days, five hours, and ten minutes, and Chuck was definitely tired. Which was why, while Ned and Olive were occupied with closing up the Pie Hole for the night, Chuck tore a sheet out of one of the order pads and wrote a quick note on it. She set it under the last plate on the counter and headed upstairs.

While Ned was confused by Chuck's request for him to bring a pair of the thin gloves he wore in the kitchen (he kept a thicker pair in their apartment; if he killed one strawberry because the latex broke it wouldn't wreck his world like it would if they broke upstairs), he knew it was better to entertain her then fight it. Besides, maybe once he reminded her how thin they were, she'd remember why he'd sworn off using them last month. They'd just been lucky that he'd snagged the fingertip under the lube cap, breaking it then instead of...Ned didn't want to think about where it _could_ have broken.

“Chuck?” he knocked on the door to the apartment. “Look, I might have overreacted a bit, but this isn't—“

“Do you have the gloves?” she called, a bit too-sweetly, from the other side of the door.

Ned sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. “Yes.”

“Good.” Ned heard Chuck working the lock and stepped back. He was glad he did, too, because otherwise when it opened to reveal her naked form and he stumbled forward a bit, he might have fallen onto her.

“Oh.”

Chuck tilted her head. “Are you really that surprised?”

“I—no, I—ah...” Ned smiled bashfully, shrugging. “You're beautiful.”

“I know.” Chuck chirped. “Now, come in. Sit on the foot of your bed and put the gloves on.”

Ned rose an eyebrow but nodded. His steps were shaky and slow, partially because he was worried about she'd want him to do with his gloved hands and partially because she had him so completely undone.

He'd just gotten the second glove pulled up to meet his sleeve when Ned felt a weight in his lap. He glanced down, eyes widening when he saw Chuck's hair.

“Ah, Chuck?” he squeaked. “What are you doing?”

Chuck beamed up at him. “I want you to spank me.”

Ned blinked, mouth and brain working furiously to try to come up with a response other than 'what?'. They failed. “What?”

Chuck put her hands under her chin, resting her elbows on Ned's thigh. “I want you to spank me.”

Ned let out a slow breath, closing his eyes to try and ignore the fact that Chuck's breasts were resting between his legs (it didn't work). “Why? Why do you want me to spank you, and why do you want me to do it like this? The other gloves...”

“Are so thick I can barely feel your hands.” Chuck said. She sat back on her heels so she could take hold of one of his wrists. “But with these ones,” she said, sliding her fingertips up the length of his hand. “I can almost feel your skin.”

“That's why they're dan—“ Ned started, but then Chuck put his palm against her cheek.

“You're warm,” she said quietly. “Did anyone ever tell you how warm your hands are? Of course,” she smirked, “that could just be because your palms sweat when you're nervous.”

“I...no, no one's ever told me that. I don't think so, any---way...” Ned's voice cracked as Chuck ran her tongue between his fingers. Oh, she was right. He could feel more with these gloves. He could almost feel how wet her tongue was. Oh, this was _not_ good.

“I don't think,” Chuck whispered against his fingertips, “that there's anything on my ass that you could get caught on.”

Ned let out a slow breath as he tried to find holes in her logic. He didn't want to take this risk, not with Chuck, not like _this_. It was bad enough, thinking about how they could accidentally bump into each other or not notice a hole in a piece of clothing, but sex could be safe so _easily_....

But then he saw the look in Chuck's eyes as she ran her thumb along his wrist, _almost_ felt her skin against his, and he couldn't. Tomorrow she could conceivably get stuck by lightning and he wouldn't be able to touch her back. At least, tonight, he could give her this.

“Okay,” Ned let out a slow breath, pulling his hand back so he could rub his thumb against her lower lip.

“Okay.” Chuck beamed, kissing the tip of his thumb before she got back onto her hands and knees.


End file.
